The Prince meets his Princess
by Ktss14
Summary: Fitz and Olivia verses Meghan and Harry
1. Chapter 1

The Prince meets his Princess

Chapter 1

I _removed the original story and edited in "The Queen". Also a lot of content editing._

 **When I read the "'published" story of how Meghan met Prince Harry it reminded me so much about the first meeting between Olivia Pope and Fitzgerald Grant. The attraction between the two seemed to mirror each other. I imagined what it was like and what was the conversation like as they attempted to become a couple with so much baggage from both of them and the added baggage of his family obligations and expectations.**

 **Here is my take…..I will continue through a few chapters just to stop their possibility conversations from rattling around in my head.**

 **All characters are the property of Ms. Shonda Rhimes**

EPOV

Eugenie Windsor is an English princess in a changing world. Her father's brother is the future king of England…. she is royal, but she knew even with a royal title she had to find a way to earn a living. Her mother allowed her to be a free spirit, so she had dabbled in various branches of the arts in her early years.

Ginny, as family and close family called her, recognized early she would not be another Shakespeare or Picasso, so she turned her thought to maybe acting or even fashion designer. A couple of years at the fashion institute in Paris told her fashion was her best option but she decided to spend one year at UCLA's school of Drama to see if she possessed even one acting gene.

It was there at UCLA she met Olivia Pope and Abby Whelan, two unlikely friends. Abby's red hair and Olivia's ancestors did not make the associates list for her on paper but in real life they were perfect for each other and became close friends..

Olivia saw her standing looking confused and asked if she needed help. Ginny accepted, and discovered Olivia was heading to the same classroom. She was about to find a seat alone until Olivia invited her to sit with her and another friend. Olivia took the aisle seat and told Ginny to leave one seat empty and move to the other one. The empty seat was soon filled by the redhead who then switched seats with Ginny, sandwiching her in between them . They stayed that way the whole year. Ginny shared stories from her English royal life Abby and Olivia the royalty of the American college campus. All three have remained close ever since, over ten years.

Ginny returned to the UK and became a fashion designer who also filled in for official family functions when requested. Olivia become an actor and Abby became an agent managing Olivia's career along with a slew of other actors she met along the way.

May 2016 Ginny was headed to Canada at the request of the wife of the new Canadian Prime Minister. Trudy Trudeau, needed a new wardrobe to fit her new position and Ginny was called. Knowing she would be there the palace asked if she would act as their stand in for an upcoming formal function…...,

Ginny told Abby and Olivia about her visit so the three agreed to meet her , all deciding to stay with Olivia during the stay. Olivia lives full time in Los Angles but lives in Canada 6 months out of the year where her hit series is filmed. Mrs. Trudeau hoping to add a little flavor to her first formal event decided to invite the entire cast from the popular show. Now Ginny would not only see two friends again they would also spend the evening together at a very formal diplomatic function.

OPOV

Olivia was headed for class when she noticed this girl looking at the paper in her hand and at the building. Knowing the feeling Olivia stopped to help. She introduced herself and discovered the girl, with the thick British accent, and the too perfect English, was headed to the same class as she was. The two followed the signs to a room hidden in a corner of the building.

Olivia took the aisle seat and told Ginny to leave one open. Soon that seat was filled by Abby who changed seats with Ginny and they sandwiched her in. Throughout the year both help translate the sometimes-confusing American English into British English for her. Ginny returned to England after one year but all three kept in touch. Now Ginny, who had become a celebrated designer , was coming to Canada for two weeks' and Olivia was looking forward to seeing her friend who she had not seen in a while. She was also getting an invite to the first formal affair of the new government and Ginny had a special surprise she was making two original dresses, one for Olivia and one for Abby.

Ginny was expanding her formal line so her two friends were both getting originals as a thank you gift for their kindness ten years ago. . Abby's was bright green which made her long red hair pop. Olivia's was white which accented her Carmel skin. Once the ladies realized they were not only invited but were also being treated with one of a kind dresses, they could not wait for the event. Ginny assisted with the basic arrangements for the dinner and helped update and tone down Mrs. Trudeau wardrobe before returning to the UK, until the event.

FPOV

Fitz was the second son of the future King of England. He was fourth in line, that fact pleased him as he had no desire to move closer.. Even that far removed he has numerous official duties. He had been asked to represent the family in Canada at the first formal dinner being given by the new administration. This was exactly the kind of function Fitz usually filled in for. His father would make a state visit at a later time later and his older brother (the future king , second in line) was staying close to home as his wife was expecting their second child very soon. His grandmother, the Queen, had curtailed her official duties leaving much of the day to day royal duties to the younger generation. . This was great for Fitz who had just finished his final tour in the military and was more than happy to trade his military camouflage for a military dress uniform that dates back over a thousand years.

His uncle's daughter, Ginny that he saw often, was part of the advance preparation group and would be returning with him for their four days stay. They both were single, about the same age and were close so the trip was a win win for him.

Ginny talked to Olivia by phone to tell her about the dresses and asked if she was seeing anyone.

"nope,….. since my marriage ended I've been keeping a low profile. I usually spend six months filming and three months traveling the globe talking to girls in underdeveloped countries. That keeps me busy… I haven't had the time to be lonely or meet anyone."

"I'm coming with one of my royal cousins, he's unmarried, I am sure you have heard about him I'll make sure you are sitting at his table, maybe next to him."

"Please don't fix, me up, I am not interested."

"not a fix up, you both need someone your own age to talk to during the evening, even someone to dance with. Every woman needs someone to tell them how great they look and the dress I designed will make you look very very good. . Trust me, you don't have any idea how stuffy these affairs are… I guarantee , you will appreciate being at a table with someone about your same age ,…. sitting next to that person,… perfect….."

"I don't want special treatment, shouldn't I sit with the other member of the cast?"

"Nope, no, never. The cast will not sit together, each table will have a good mix. That way the conversation will flow. Abby is sitting next to, Stephen, a longtime friend of my cousin."

"will we meet before the dinner?"

"probably in the receiving line but not before."

"have we met before,…. I can't recall?"

"nope, he came to visit when I was at UCLA, but he was a wild child then, I remember you found something else to do when he came to see me. He's better now,… not seeing anyone….. the last serious woman was over two years ago. You two should be ok for part of one night, …..I hope ."

"Why don't you and Abby stay with me the night of the event then we can sit around and unwind together afterwards."

"Do you have the room for both of us?"

"I have a 2-bedroom suite, we will make room."

"That's a deal, we will come to your suite to dress about five"

Both Ginny, Fitz (and the finished dresses) arrived in Canada 2 days before the scheduled event. They made their required and recommended official visits and after the final fitting of the dresses things were a go for the evening.

Abby and Olivia arrived, as scheduled at 5pm for the 8pm event. Once Ginny returned to the suite they all dressed …Ginny going down early for the receiving line meeting Fitz on the way to the ballroom.

"I did not see the table seating yet. Who am I sitting at the table with and a better question, who am I sitting next to?"

"You are sitting between two beautiful woman the PM's wife and an old school chum of mine Olivia Pope."

"School chum…. do I know her?"

"Don't think so, I thought after your six months tour you would appreciate sitting between two smart beautiful women."

"Ok, as long as she doesn't take it as more than a seat at dinner,….. why was she invited and why is she sitting at this table?."

"She's in one of the most popular TV shows in America . Her permanent residence is in Los Angles but since the show is filmed in Canada she stays here during filming. Trudy Trudeau knows her through her charity work and thought her group would be a good addition to the event. It should be fun , it will give you someone your age to talk to."

"Is this your idea of a blind date?"

"Not really, you both are single and about the same age…. that's about it, nothing else ….no pressure on either of you."

"ok, we are about the same age and it will give me someone to talk to , I hope she can dance…. can she?"

"I spent one year with her, yes….she can dance."

Olivia and Abby went down to the ballroom at 7:00pm, standing in line with the other attendees. Both Olivia and Abby were impressed at the pomp of the event and the beautifully decorated room.

Neither Fitz or Olivia were interested in meeting the other, so their minds were more on others around them than wondering about the person who would share their dinner table.

After they passed Fitz in the receiving line , Abby remarked to Olivia," he's cute, I hope he has grown up the past ten years since he came to LA.."

Olivia agreed, "he is cute…. Dinner should be interesting."

.

Fitz saw the beautiful Carmel skinned woman standing in the receiving line, dressed in a simple but…. well-fitted long white dress, her hair straight falling long down her back, when she spoke to others in the receiving line her eyes lit up. He was so busy looking at her he zoned out when she was introduced to him and missed her name .

The receiving line was ending and he had yet to see, or be introduced to, the woman he is supposed to sit next to tonight. Deep down he really wished it was the beauty in the white dress. Fitz looked around the room hoping to get a glimpse of the dress, nope no luck the large crowd was blocking the view of the room. He would have to find out where she was sitting and somehow get a dance with her.

The six people in the receiving line , Fitz, Ginny, PM and his wife and the Province governor and his wife all left for their tables. When Fitz arrived at his table the seat on his right was vacant so maybe, he though …. Ginny's friend may have cancelled.

As Fitz turned to his left to talk to the PM's wife he saw the woman in white talking to some people a few tables away. There she is, I'll see when she is sitting and make sure I get at least one dance. He watched her move around the various tables stopping to talk to many of the attendees then saw her move towards him. Thinking she must be sitting at a table somewhere close he turned his attention to Trudy Trudeau so it would not appear he was watching her.. . Fitz heard the chair next to him move then felt someone sit down. Not wanting to stop the conversation her kept talking until Mrs. Trudeau reached around him and spoke to the person who was now occupying the chair..

"Olivia, I'm so glad they put you at this table."

When she said Olivia, Fitz slowly turned to his right expecting the worse. There sitting next to him was the woman in white whose eyes were deep brown and sparkling. He looked back at the PM's wife and then whiplashed his head back to Olivia.

"Trudy,….. great to see you…nice table I wonder who arranged this?"

"Ginny, I would guess, I hear you guys go back years."

"A few…. Harry… right… how are you. You seemed zoned out when we were introduced earlier. I'm Olivia…Olivia Pope."

Fitz was still reeling, the one woman he wanted to sit next to was sitting next to him,….. Ginny I owe you.

"My friends call me Fitz, since my complete name is Henry David Fitzgerald Andrew Windsor Mountbatten ... I'm glad we are sharing a table together."

Ginny could see Fitz's table and from the smile on his face he looked very satisfied with the seating arrangement he had complained about not an hour earlier.

At these affairs the seating and conversation proceeds in an organized manner. The Queen or her stand in, talks to the person to their left the first part of the dinner and on her right the last part….the rest of the table does the same thing.. Fitz was very aware of the protocol, but he was trying to talk to Olivia who was trying to talk to the person on her right who just happened to be a young handsome Canadian Marine in his full dress uniform with a chest full of medals. Olivia had been told about the proper direction of the conversation, so she excused herself for a moment and leaned into Fitz saying, "I believe you are supposed to be talking to the PM's wife. It wasn't until after Olivia reminded him that he begged her apology and turned to talk to Trudy Trudeau.

 _Darned this dinner is going just too slow, when can we change partners was all Fitz could think about_

When dessert was served Fitz was finally able to turn to Olivia but the marine on her right was not giving her up that easily. Just before she turned to him Fitz heard the man say, remember the first dance is mine, which Olivia acknowledged.

Finally …Fitz was finally able to talk to her but he was silent, he could not find anything to say. His mouth kept opening but nothing came out as she looked at him with her big brown eyes, encouraging him to start the conversation. Finally, after numerous attempts by him was futile Olivia began the conversation.

"Ginny said you just finished 6 months away, is there anything you can talk about that's not top secret., something if you tell me they would not have to lock me away for twenty years ."

'It's not that bad, nothing much to tell that would create that kind of problem for you. Ginny said you guys were at UCLA together."

"yes, for a full year…... I let her experience what you guys missed when you let us get away but then she explained what we lost by leaving …. in all we both lucked out."

"yes, we both did… I know I did."

"You did how do you figure that."

"I now have the privilege to sit next to you."

"Nope "is it ok to call you Fitz for tonight …. Fitz …...we have the privilege of sitting next to each other."

 **That was it Fitz was in love, totally head over heels in love. Beautiful, smart, sharp, knows how and when to compliment and that dress fits everywhere it should but is still ultra feminine….….where has she been all my life.**

Dinner sped by after they began to talk. All too soon it was time for the after-dinner toasts and speeches and finally it was Fitz's turn. As he reached the temporary podium he could see the Canadian Marine restart his conversation with Olivia. Whatever they were saying they both were smiling broadly, too broadly for Fitz.

As he finished his speech the event was opened for dancing. Per protocol Fitz was supposed to dance with the PM's and Provincial Governor's wives. Then he was slated to dance with some of the older dignarities wives. As he danced with each he could see Olivia and the Marine had not changer partners for three songs, once when he danced with Abby while Stephen danced with Olivia. As he and Ginny passed each other on the dance floor she gave him a quizzical look which resulted in a quick chat after the present dance ended and the next began.

"What happened, why so glum, you were full of smiles when dinner began?' Ginny asked

"I did not realize there were so many protocol dances, when can I dance with my partner of choice."

"When we are at home there are usually several others to help, but today Fitz, it's just you to represent the male line of the family. I had help for you, I thought, but it seems Stephen is smitten by Abby. Who haven't you danced with that you want to dance with?"

"Olivia…she's been dancing with the same Marine all night."

"That Marine saved the life of his platoon and a village. His first day home he pulled a family from their burning crashed vehicle. To add to that when we asked his favorite show, it was Olivia's and his favorite actor…

"don't say…Olivia…. you win."

"what was it you said an hour ago about you hoped she did not expect anything else but a dinner companion….. exactly what are you now expecting ."Ginny said giving Fitz that what happened look.

"Ok, Ginny …. I misspoke…...sorry, …..that still does not give him the right to dance with her all night."

"He's leaving for another tour soon and Olivia knows that…. she's giving him his dream night. Be a big boy about it. By the way what are you doing later?"

" From the looks of it resting after a night of dancing, ….. I hope I can get one with Olivia."

"I suggest you let her continue with the Marine. Between Olivia and Abby, I am sure he will have a lot of tales to tell his fellow soldiers., be patient. If you aren't too tired you can join us in my room later."

"I think I will skip that, I'm going to try to see if I can spend some time with Olivia after this is over."

"Olivia will not be available to spend any one on one time with you tonight."

"Why not, have you planned for her to watch the sunrise with the Marine?"

"Nope, she is going to watch the sunrise with me…. she and Abby along with Stephen are having an after party get together later."

"You could have led with that, Ginny."

"Why….. I was having too much fun after remembering your earlier comments..."

Fitz gave Ginny a hug and returned with gusto to dancing the night away. He returned to his table for a short breather and saw Olivia sitting.

"Its been a busy night on the dance floor for you Fitz, you are pretty good" Olivia complemented him

"I'm ok, Ginny told me about the Marine, thanks for giving him so much of your attention tonight."

"I did not do anything special, it's the least I could do for all that he, and others like him….., they all have sacrificed so much."

"do you think I can prey on your guilt and get one dance before the night ends, I did just spend six months in a war zone..."

"HDFAWM 'I'm all yours."

"What did you just call me?"

"I just used the first initials of your name, is that ok."

"You remembered my full name, or did you know it before?"

"Of course, I remembered…. and I did not know it before…. I've spent a lifetime learning how to remember lines"

"Ms. Pope you are an extraordinary woman."

"Mr. Windsor -Mountbatten, I will agree with your statement, how about that dance."

FPOV

 **She feels wonderful, like she belongs in my arms. I need to find a way to keep her around. I'm very interested in her can now I have to find a way to make her interested in me.**

 **OPOV**

 **Nice very nice…... too bad he is the bad boy prince. No way will I become another notch on his royal bedpost.**

They all ended up in Ginny's room which had grown from three old friends having a cooldown and reminisce to over ten people all talking at the same time.

Fitz finally got Olivia alone in a not so quiet corner of the room. .

"Olivia …...I would like to see you again, …soon."

"Not sure when I will be in the UK, I'm leaving for Botswana soon for a couple of weeks and I will be traveling the next month but no-where near the UK."

"why Botswana?"

"to talk to girls about girl things."

"Do you do this often?" Fitz said with a shrug of his shoulders

"I travel about 2 months each year doing that or something similar."

"would you mind if I joined you there?" Fitz said and held his breath for an answer

"what will that entail?"

" It would entail getting to know each other better, I would like to get to know you better without the world looking over our shoulders. if there is any hint of me seeing anyone their life would become a nightmare."

"are we planning on seeing each other?"

"don't know, but if we spend two weeks visiting together I am sure we both will find out if seeing each other is a wanted option for either of us… May I call you?"

"Fitz you are a member of the English Royal Family, I am a divorced American actress, not sure how far "getting to know each other" could ever go. I am not interested in a casual affair, no matter the bio of the other person."

"why don't we exchange numbers then we can talk about your reservations about a friendship with me. Is that something you are willing to do?"

"of course…I'm sorry if I seem judgmental before I even know you?"

"Trust me Olivia I have quite a history to be judged . A lot of very bad baggage but today right now…, now is the first day of the rest of our lives. Maybe my baggage and your baggage will cancel each other out."

They shared numbers before rejoining the group just in time to call it a night, or was it an early morning.

Two weeks later when Olivia and Abby got off the plane they were met by royal guards who escorted they to a waiting Land Rover where Fitz , and Stephen , were waiting.

 **That's my first chapter, . What do you think? Be gentle.**

 **This story kept rattling around in my head after Meghan and Harry announced their engagement.**

 **Next chapter….. their conversation about their past and the possibility of a future together.**

 **There will be a Girl From the Hamptons update since there will be a Christmas wedding**


	2. Chapter 2

The Prince meets his Princess

All Scandal characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes.

 **I apologize for the first chapter it needed, and receive, some extensive editing. Probably not enough but life happens.**

 **To somewhat atone, here is chapter 2…. early.**

Chapter 2

Olivia and Abby got into the back seat of the customized Land Rover and discovered both Fitz and Stephen already inside.

Abby looked at Olivia …she smiled and loudly whispered, "I really enjoy hanging with you Liv."

"Where are we off to guys?"

"Stephen spoke up…". we thought we'd take you to your office to check in. They will make sure you get to your hotel, if not we will wait nearby. We convinced your transportation to let us meet you telling them it was Abby's birthday, Fitz's security made it seem real and we had a cake…... Here is your cake Abby…," Stephen gave Abby a box containing a cake from a well-known Paris bakery."

Abby leaned over to Liv again…..." Yup Liv, like I said ….. I really like hanging with you,… sorry Stephen, continue….."

"….. you can relax for a couple of days. We just wanted you ladies to know we are already here and we will try to see you tonight if that's ok … lets see if you feel like it."

"What is the story to cover you two being here, we have one already since we were scheduled months ago?" Olivia looked at Fitz

Stephen answered again for the men…... "For Fitz it's a vacation after being deployed for six months, I'm his unofficial driver. Botswana is part of the English Commonwealth…, Fitz is vacationing in a Commonwealth country, …. keep it simple…... You ladies will be here for two weeks I suggest 4 days on 2 days off that way you don't wear yourselves out... We can join forces at some point talking to the males while you ladies talk to the females. That gives us both cover for a time … after two weeks we will have to figure something else out because I would like to see more of Abby, a lot more. I know I will not be watched as closely as Fitz but we all need to watch out meetings until you two decide what you are going to do."

The four looked at each other and nodded in agreement they settled in with small talk until they reached the office so Olivia and Abby could officially sign in and receive their schedule for their stay. The guys remained in the car in case someone with a camera was around, but they had made the necessary plans to make contact by phone later.

Olivia and Abby checked in got their schedule and then taking the advice of Stephen slightly rearranged it. They would take the furthest locations last, this would mean more traveling later in the visit, but it would also put them out and away from watching eyes and give them more of an opportunity to bump into the men for any (planned)unplanned events...

No-one paid much attention when the ladies had dinner at one of the very comfortable nearby lodges on their day off (where the men were also having dinner) ... It seemed very reasonable when someone in the women's party suggested they combine tables to better enjoy the family style meal. The meetings were choreographed better than a Hollywood musical, so much that Olivia could only marvel as how accidental their planned meetings were.

After a week of accidental and planned meeting with the group Olivia and Fitz decided it was time for a one on one and have that "very necessary" talk. How do they get that time alone, easy their locations were now further from the central office. The women said they were getting rooms at a lodge nearer to where they were working, and they would pay the expense for the rooms. This was the same lodge the men were staying. They met in a room reserved for Stephen's brother, sandwiched in between a room assigned to Fitz and a room assigned to Abby, with a connecting door and a long private veranda.

Fitz was already there when Olivia arrived from the veranda, Fitz relaxing in bush shorts and a tee, Olivia opted for a casual but modest dress. After all she was there to work with young girls.

"So, this is how it's done, is it getting girls in to the prince or getting the prince in to the girls."

"Liv…. don't"

"This seems almost wicked Fitz, I'm here to talk to girls about becoming women and it looks like I'm sneaking around meeting a man…. I love it."

"Seems like I have a fellow rebel."'

"Are you still that rebel that I avoided ten years ago in LA?"

"I would like to say I have grown up that I have changed … I really don't know….. only my actions with you will answer that question for you."

"You are honest, that's good. No apologies or excuses for your past deeds, that's a start in the right direction. I understand a lot was expected of you… you were never allowed to be you like I could be me. Let's both bury yesterday unless something that happened in the past becomes a repeat that pops up in the present. Do you think we can start with that, lets just be honest with our expectations and our feelings?"

"Olivia…... I can work with that. I like you and I would like to see if we can develop a relationship. Maybe I should say… would you like to develop a relationship with me ?"

"Fitz…. First we need to talk about the possibilities before we talk about feelings."

"Ok, lets talk about possibilities, where do we start, who starts?"

"Doesn't matter, what do we need to talk about first Fitz?"

"are you involved with anyone Olivia?"

"that question works both ways Fitz…, are either of us involved with anyone. Fitz…. I'm not involved with anyone but that's not the least of our problems. I am not interested in becoming another notch on your royal bedpost…. That said I realize several things, I'm an American and I am a divorced American. The only thing that I could ever become to you would be an affair."

"have you given any thought of me Olivia … any thoughts of me, in a romantic way?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders "knowing the impossibility of anything permanent developing it was best not to think of us as anything but friends."

"Olivia things are changing, the world is changing."

"changing yes, but not changing that much…, not in our lifetime."

"change doesn't come without someone taking the first step, taking a chance, saying yes when everyone in the room is saying no, never, not ever."

"Your position, your position in your family, your family's position has not changed. You are still a member of the existing and present English Royal Family, that's a fact. I am an American and a divorcee..."

"Do you like me, at all Olivia?"…

Olivia turned to look full at Fitz…..." what's not to like, what girl doesn't want her own prince charming. These are things every girl dreams of."

"Olivia…. The question is…. do you like me at all, other than as a fantasy?"

"I can't open my heart when I know opening it would not lead to anything but something or someone else I would have to get over."

"well…... I've opened mine and I'm not concerned about my heart breaking if I lose you."

"Our losing each other comes from a different direction, protocol could cause us not to be together, but you could stay around in a shadow area as long as you wanted, I don't have that option".

"would you … could you open your heart to me…. because I have opened mine to you. I like you a lot, an awful lot. Can we spend some time together and see if you develop any feelings for me? I'm patient …... if there is a chance I will wait as long as necessary."

 **They both sat for a while, the room quiet, both seemingly trying to find the right thing to say that was not only the right thing it was true**.

"we aren't children Olivia, so I'm asking you again… are you involved with anyone and would you give me a chance in your life?"

"Nope, Fitz….. I am not involved with anyone, I am divorced, and again …. I am not interested in being added to that list of your love conquests."

"I am not interested in you making that list of my former love interests. I like you, I have since the I first saw you, the only thing that has changed is my feelings for you have gotten deeper, much deeper"

Fitz got up and walked over to where Olivia was sitting and took her hand "I am asking you to give us a chance. If we want to be together we will find a way. All the other barriers we can overcome…...we can overcome everything …. together. Is there a chance for me in your life, is there a chance for us?"

"Do you want a future with me…" Olivia asked. "could we ever have a future. On a scale of ten the impossibility factor for us is one hundred. Even if we love each other outside forces can easily drive us apart. We would have to be absolutely committed and then there is no assurance it would work. Love is hard, just on its own, our is impossible. We have all the above and then there is my hue."

"What's a hue?"

Olivia removed her hand and hit Fitz on the shoulder.

"Oh hue…."

"We can never go back and correct the past, but we can work through it. I thought the illogical fact that you, Abby and my cousin Ginny are best friends illustrates that. A lot of wrong was done but at some point, someone saw it was wrong and tried to correct it. Let's see what we can do now and not legislate the wrongs of the past…... a past we can't correct we can only show it will not dictate our future as it dictated our past…... Let's take the hue, your divorce, my baggage and family protocol and bag it in the trash and open a new file called US."

 **I would imagine the first conversation after their first meeting was deep, very dep. BUT then that's how my mind is working. There aren't any bad interpretations it's the interpretation of the reader.**

 **The next chapter includes the cat and mouse game of avoiding the media. Let's hope in very short order I can update the story to the point that the relationship is made public.**


	3. The Prince meets his Princess Chapter 3

**The Prince meets his Princess**

 **Chapter 3**

 **I'm staying as close to timeline of the published accounts from their meeting to their outing in Nov 2016 as possible. There won't be any mature content, although some may be implied. It's my take on their love story …it should be** _ **assumed**_ **at some point, between May 2016 and November 2016 there was some intimacy but that is not the focus of this story. The pure logistics of putting this(them) together, and making it work must have taken a room full of people working 25 hours a day**.

"An US,…. I like that what now?"

"Olivia…. first can I just hold you in my arms. I have been dreaming of holding and kissing you for two weeks, please can I just hold you…nothing more".

Olivia, who was sitting on the sofa facing Fitz, reached out for him as Fitz wrapped his arms around her. They sat awkwardly like this for a short time until Fitz grabbed her legs and pulled her into his lap…. Fitz felt Olivia freeze, so he did not go any further than placing her on his lap and her head in his chest as he held her. They could feel their hearts starting to beat in sync, nothing said …...nothing else done.

Finally, Fitz began to kiss her along her hairline then her face and finally her lips. The kiss exploded as both moaned as it became deeper and deeper, longer and longer, neither wanting to stop. Finally, Fitz pulled back...

"sorry…. I did not mean for it to go that far, I only wanted to hold you."

"I am not sure which of us escalated the kiss, but I am glad whoever did it…. did it. Fitz that was… wow."

"Maybe there wasn't that indifference feeling towards me after all, maybe you felt something too…did you?"

"Fitz…first it was I can't really like him …then it was what's not to like…...after that kiss it's what's not to love."

The two realigned themselves into a spooning position, settling in and started to talk about how in the hades were they going to figure out how to make this work.

"Olivia…. we both have a past involving other people. We can't pretend they did not exist, but everything in my past is the past. There aren't any hidden loves anywhere. You were married, you are now divorced, I will accept that as the past and like my past involvements both of those doors are closed. If you have any doubts or questions about anything you hear, …...talk to me. The same with you…. if I want an answer I will ask you…...not someone else. To make this work we must be not be on the same page or even in the same paragraph…we must be on the same line. There will be problems but let's get rid of those that we can…...can we do that?"

"Yes…Fitz…. …...now where do we start…how do we start?"

"First…. let's just enjoy this…it may be the last moments we will be able to do anything without thinking about it. Let's just lay here it's the calm before the storm…someone will be in shortly to destroy this paradise."

"Olivia your comment earlier about bringing the girl to the Prince is a correct statement. Anyone that I was interested in had to be slipped in, mainly to maintain some privacy for both of us. Meeting you like this was in no way to demean our being together. We must carve out some personal time to get to know one another. We must figure our feelings out now…. we will never have time later. We can go slow, arrange quiet times together. My life is very structured…. anyone I am seeing would also have a very structured life. Private times together early will give you time to see if it's the kind of life you want. See if it's the kind of life you are willing to accept."

"There are certain guidelines you will have to endure. You will have to undergo an extensive background check, maybe more than others. You will have to lay your life open to be looked at and scrutinized by people who may not have your best interest at heart...whose only job is to successfully maintain the British Monarchy, maintain the country's history and maintain my family's place in history."

" Fitz…I really wish you had told me this before we kissed it would have been easier to say, not, nope, not for me. Now…. I'm hooked…. where do I sign up?"

"Funny" …...After we leave here we should try to see each other at least every ten days…that's as much as I will accept not seeing you. How is your filming schedule?"

'We start filming in July…end in December. Sometimes there are reshoots through Dec. what do I need to do?"

"You don't have to do anything special…live your life as you normally do. You will get a different phone to contact me that's safe and secure to talk to me on. We will meet either in London or Canada my staff will work with you to help plan out where and when?"

There was a knock on the door, they both realized this is it…. ready or not.

He and Olivia sat up and he answered...…..." come in."

Abby and Stephen entered with a blank look on their faces followed by two men and a woman Olivia had never seen...

"What's it going to be Fitz?" …Stephen asked,

"Olivia has decided to take me, my baggage from my past and my baggage of the monarchy on. We will find some time to get to know each other better out of the public sight... Right now, we both want more than a friendship…...She is aware of about 50% of what's expected of her if she knew everything I'm sure she would run for the hills. Please everyone… so don't tell her until her heart won't let her leave even if her head says she should. "

The two men and one woman introduced themselves as member of Fitz's staff although Olivia sensed they were more than mere staff... They told her they needed to meet with her daily the rest of the time she was here and travel with her if she and Fitz deemed it necessary. Part of their duty, they told her, was to teach her protocol…keep her safe….and set up clandestine meetings between them until their relationship changed…. one way or the other.

Oliva kept flinching each time something was said that was very personal or/and something that would cause her to give up more of her freedom... Fitz held her hand trying to comfort her. Children…...could she have children?...she would have to give up her American citizenship, but her children could maintain their citizenship if they desired…. she would have to give up her acting career but that did not prevent her from becoming a patron of a group.…...baptism into The Church of England …...traveling….no longer would she be allowed to travel to areas where she could possibly be kidnapped or killed AND if the relationship develops deeper a chip will be implanted to track her location. A lot of the "it makes sense to Ml5/MI6 level of security combined.

"Olivia… they will talk to you if you start to feel uncomfortable at some of the questions, tell them. I will not be with you. Anything that you tell them that you think I need to know, you can tell me. I will get a report but only about those things that could create a problem for the monarchy, my safety or the safety of the monarchy. If there is a thought about you leaving…...please talk to me first. A lot of things have happened in my family over the last 70 years, we have had our bad and embarrassing moments."

The group talked a bit more before they excused themselves and left leaving Olivia, Fitz, Abby and Stephen.

"How are you two getting along?" Fitz asked the two.

"Great Abby answered… when we leave here Stephen is coming to LA for a while. We also want to get to know each other better and since we don't have the same restrictions as you two Stephen can travel more freely."

Over the next week the "triad" as Olivia called them walked her through everything she needed to know until the two decided they wanted to go public. The two couples spent every evening together just talking about life in the UK and life as a member of the monarch. Abby learned Stephen's `father is an Earl with extensive land holdings in Scotland where he and Fitz met as children. Like Olivia Abby learned that she would have to give up a job she loved if she married Stephen. Oh…. the decisions one must make for love.

 **So far, I'm getting all the what may have happened, and the what ifs out of my head.**

 **The similarities of the fictional dialogue that came from the pens of Scandal writers… written for Fitz and Olivia is almost word for word the actual words from Meghan and Harry …...its uncanny**

 **In season 5….2015, on the Truman balcony Olivia told Fitz if they did not go into the relationship united they would not survive, the outside forces would drive them apart. …a year later from Harry.**

 **Nov. 2016 in the statement released by the palace PR …Harry asked the media to let them have time together, to discover their feelings. Each time I saw a statement from him or read an actual statement he had made suddenly "all roads lead to Olitz". It just keeps rattling around in my head.**

.


	4. Th Prince meets his Princess Chapter 4

The Prince Meets his Princess

I'm catching hell from spellcheck. Each time I edit the same errors keep showing up . Like for life…a for and …. now for know, …please forgive the errors if they appear..

Chapter 4

Olivia returned to her normal routine during her show's hiatus which included traveling and talking to girls in underdeveloped countries. Now…. she was a bit more security conscious. If the "Triad" felt it was something or someplace she should not go…. she modified the visit. It was important that she still maintained some semblance of her old life… a life she could return to if they did not work out.

The two met, just like Fitz said about every seven to ten days, in private or as part of a with a well-designed cover group …. they were in contact daily by phone or e-mail...

They sometimes met after a dinner hosted by friend/cousin Ginny. Ginny and Olivia were friends so having dinner with her and some friends was not newsworthy. What was newsworthy, and everyone missed was …..Fitz joined the group for the show later. No-one noticed he was also with the group when they went for drinks after the show. It was just assumed that the same group that was at dinner, went to the show and had drinks later were the same group with the same people. The two also met at his apartment either before or after a public event. They were still hashing out the many what ifs and talking about their lives, both private and public…still going slow…still getting to know each other.

Stephen and Abby were getting closer so when Abby was tasked to her _ **meet**_ _**the**_ _**family moments**_ , of course her best friend Olivia was there... Since he was a friend of Stephen, Fitz was there also for the three-day trip. Being there at his family's castle which was close to Stephens did not indicate anything unusual. It was not very credible to link Fitz's presence in any way to Olivia's presence. Even when Stephen and Fitz were photographed together it was just thought of as two old friends enjoying the Scottish countryside...

Olivia made two trips to the UK where events were planned around her charity work was used as a partial cover. The two usually met at his two-bedroom apartment at Kensington Palace before the planned events in London. It was easier to hide and move Olivia around London than to hide Fitz there.

They were getting closer, talked about every possible scenario and Olivia even cooked him a meal when he complained about being left alone while she was going out later to a five-star restaurant. Next visit she brought along the ingredients for a dinner of roasted chicken and root vegetables with Apple Pie for dessert…. all the receipts courtesy of master chef Ina Gartner.

Later Fitz's thoughts were all over the map…. he was in love with a beautiful independent giving woman who could cook. They were a match for the ages, a match he could only have dreamed of a year ago. They were getting closer but then…. both decided nothing intimate until they decided which direction they were going. He wanted to protect her…if they could not make things work and their time together ever got out he did not want her to have to lie to the next man in her life about them. If he could not have her he did not want to be the cause of any problems for her, he cared much a lot about her future happiness ….a future he hoped included the two of them together..

In late October Fitz decided to talk , first his brother and then later his father about Olivia. He explained…first and foremost he loved her … that said …., she was a divorcee and an American actor.

William being one of the younger monarchs understood love but also understood the responsibilities of member of the family and to 150+ years of this family's history... The events of the family could bend it, but nothing must ever happen to break it.

Father Charles truly understood love but her also remember the monarch was nearly brought down by his uncle David. Charles knew… better than most…. about love and duty. He married for duty then later married the woman he had loved all his life. Both were torn but both gave their blessing to their relationship...

They both remembered and understood three of the Queen's children were divorced, could Fitz find love after four others in his family had failed on the first try. Could he find happiness could he find that woman he loved ….. marry her and not let their happiness depend on the opinion of others.

It was about this time something happened…. maybe it was the bracelet Olivia was wearing that was identical to one Fitz was seen wearing earlier in the year, maybe it was one trip too many to the UK by her but in November 2016 the British press wrote a scathing negative story about them. Reporters even showed up at her mother's door.

Ok, Olivia read the accounts and thought…. that's it. They had a good run ….. she knew they would survive this, they had talked but nothing prepared her for the story and the action of the reporters towards her mother.

They would usually talk at 9pm several times a week, Canadian time. She knew Fitz made the sacrifice to stay up until the early am in the UK to call her. At 9pm her Fitz phone rang. First Olivia was surprised at the call she figured she would hear the sad news in a couple of days but not so soon after the story was posted . She was sure what this call meant…..it they were over. She had prepared herself for the world finding out about them she had not prepared herself to lose him

"Hi"

"HI'…. Fitz

"Today has been an unusual one here, I am sending you a copy of my press release about the story written about you…...about us."

"Fitz…...its ok, I understand. We knew they would find out, look we had six super months filled with great memories…, no need to elaborate. You can say we met at an official function and saw each other on occasion because of our various charities and common friends, It's ok"

"What are you talking about Olivia…., didn't we talk about this didn't we go over this…., we discussed we had to be strong together. Didn't we anticipate this, haven't we talked about this repeatedly…. Do you think this will make me give you up…...nope…I'm here I'm still in this with you ….are you still in it with me…... are you?"

"Fitz"

"Fitz, nothing…...answer my question…...I'm still in…. are you still in…am I still in your life because you are still in mine. Say it…. tell me…"

"yes, Fitz I'm still in."

"So enough of that…how was your day otherwise?"

"It was good…...as long as we are good, it's good."

"Liv…I did not want to tell you this on the phone ….…I told my brother and dad about you,…. about us."

"and?"

"They are interested in the survival of the Monarchy, but they also want me to be happy. My dad lived a long time in an unhappy marriage. I could tell he did not want the same for me. He was 32 when he married my mom…he liked my mon, but he loved someone else. He sacrificed his happiness, he doesn't want me to do the same thing. I can understand where he is coming from and he understands where I'm coming from…... Olivia…. me, you, my family we are at a good place. What about your family?"

"I told my mom, she told me to be careful with my heart…...she doesn't think we can go any further with our relationship, she doesn't want me to get hurt. Being dumped by Prince Fitz would put a scarlet letter on my forehead."

" Olivia…..We have been going slow, lets keep it that way but step it up a bit …. come over and spend Christmas with me, help me pick out a tree, decorate my flat, make me another roasted chicken dinner. There are a couple of plays you may like to attend. Come over …. please …...spend some of the holiday with me. I apologize for saying this, but my family will spend Christmas together, no getting out of that. Only spouses but we have talked about that…. family protocol sorry."

"Fitz, I understand…lets just enjoy what we can do and not worry about what can't happen, I'll be there so see you in December. By the way what are you doing next weekend that you can't get out of?"

"If it's involving you I will make it…. what is the plan.?"  
"Paris next week…... I'll send you the details."

"That's a date ….next week in Paris, see you then Ms. Pope"

 _In the next day's news …In something that's never been done before the palace offered a rebuttal to the story about Fitz and Olivia asking for all to respect the couple as they attempt to build a friendship without the public evaluating them..._

Olivia planned the Paris trip with a lot on her mind she had made a decision she had been putting off. They had not been intimate, an unspoked decision they both made. Each time their kisses became really steamy one pulled back. During the visit with Stephens parents they had the opportunity to share a room, they both passed. They wanted to get it right and they both knew when it was right they would both know.

Olivia knew …..she knew now was the right time…any man who was willing to take on the world for her was the man she was more that willing to drop the last barrier that stood between them. She wanted him in the worse way and she hoped this trip would loosen up him up. He said go slow she did not think he meant their relationship should move at the speed of a tortoise. She did not want an intimate relationship that moved at the speed of the hare but darmm…. . It was so unusual, the wild Prince had hobbled his wild streak and become a considerate adoring boyfriend. No-one would ever believe six months together and they had only shared kisses..

Paris was on her, she paid for everything even the transportation and rooms for the Triad. She did this so she could control where they stayed .. Their evening consisted of dinner at a small restaurant in a safe but out off the beaten path and a walk afterwards.

After their walk he stopped at her suite for a nightcap then kissed her goodnight a kiss which became deeper and more passionate.. Fitz tried to pull away but Olivia held on tighter. Before he realized it she had pulled him to the floor and was sitting astride him pulling off his shirt.

"not here not like this Olivia"

"well I suggest we take this to the bedroom"

"are you sure….we said we would go slow."

"we decided to go slow I did not think slow meant never , …were you sure when you told the world to fluff off, to keep out of our relationship?"

"yes I was"

"then I'm sure of this….I believe we will find a way to be together. If not we will both have this memory of tonight, forever. Fitz I am about to give you a taste of honey you will never forget.."

"I guarantee you I intend to hold on to that memory and the rest to come.

He got up from the floor and pulled her up, wrapping his arms around her he simply asked, "which way to the bedroom."


	5. Chapter 5 Merry

The Prince meets his Princess

 **MERRY**

Chapter 5

Olivia stirred from her sleep, she was in a spooning position with Fitz's arms wrapped tight around her…" Be still" … she heard a voice say," I'm enjoying the last minutes of complete bliss."

"bliss, is that what it's called… that's a new one"

"It may be…...I'm blissfully happy."

"what's your schedule like…..., how long can you stay Fitz'" Olivia asked as she nestled closer as Fitz wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"forever, if we can stay in this bed like this…. you without a stitch of clothes laying next to me …. and me naked as I came into the world."

"How can I face my guards now…. how can I face your guards now?" Olivia turned to face Fitz wrapping her arms around him as he pulled her closer until her body was laying on him.

"I don't know about yours but mine are happy, …I've been sort of a bear the past few months, they were hoping this would happen sooner."

"Was our non-sex life an open secret?"

"yes, it was."

"why didn't you ever say anything?"

"we both knew when we were ready we would both know it …. last night we both knew it... I have told you repeatedly we will not let the opinions or comments of others dictate our life."

"This…. our intimacy, is a little different than using the wrong title when I address someone."

"Olivia it's ok…... In an earlier century we would have had a room full of people during sex. The curtains would have been pulled for privacy, but they would have listened to every moan and by golly I moaned very loud and for a long time last night..."

"I did promise you a taste of honey."

"and you kept your promise. My schedule is open, and we will not be interrupted ….do you think we can find something to do that we will enjoy, we both can agree on and doesn't include getting out of this bed."

"Well sir I planned the trip…... maybe you would like to plan the entertainment."

"let me send a message to my guards to let them know we will be unavailable the rest of the morning." Fitz placed a quick call to his security. Putting the phone back on the desk her pulled Olivia back into his arms saying…..." now Ms. Pope should we start making new and enjoyable memories?"

The couple did not even consider getting out of bed for breakfast. They were not interested in food they had a lot of making up to do and both were willing to take the task on. Olivia had the foresight to order a room with two beds so when they finally decided to get up and enjoy a relaxing bath they had a fresh bed already waiting.

Earlier when Fitz called his security detail his guard decided to order a fruit and cheese plate with assorted muffins, juice and tea to be delivered later... The tray was ordered and delivered three hours later where it was placed in the living room of the suite and a message texted to Fitz. When Olivia returned to the room after drying her hair she found a spread fit for a princess on a bedside table.

Seeing the tray Olivia moved over to sit on the bed and picked up a piece of fruit "how did you manage to pull this off?" she asked

"you said it was my responsibility for the entertainment which I would assume also meant food… when I told my staff I would not be available until the afternoon they ordered some foods I sometimes eat at afternoon tea. You should know the 'Triad" also have a food file on you. What you see here …...is an assortment of foods we both like…...

"food diary, are they spying on me?"

"They are not spying on you…they are trained to anticipate, and they do it well."

"The group that is with me now have been with me much of my adult life. Their most difficult job is to protect me from myself. They have found their jobs a bit easier since I met you and they appreciate that. You have made their job much easier.""

"Fitz, I don't mind the "food diary" …matter of fact I like it. You will need your energy if the rest of the day will be like last night and this morning."

"Liv…. It's going to take a while before I lose all my stored-up energy."

Fitz pulled Olivia into his lap cupping one breast in his hand as he slowly began to flick the nipple of the other one with his tongue. "trust me I have a lot of stored up unused energy shall I show you?"

'I am more than willing to enjoy whatever entertainment you have planned..."

Fitz laid back across the bed and pulled Olivia right leg across his and her right arm across his chest kissing along her hairline to her neck finally pulling her head next to his, his hand running through her hair.

. "Oh God how did I get so lucky. Finding you, loving you, you loving me. You are willing to accept me and the many restrictions you will be asked to accept and live under. We will not be able to spend this Christmas together, but I have a surprise I hope you will accept as an apology."

Olivia listened as he talked. She could hear the frustration in his voice she could also hear the love. How could she not love this man, how could she not want to make him as happy and content as he made her.

Olivia sat up on the bed and straddled Fitz reaching forward to kiss him, a kiss that was meant to say I love you a kiss that was meant to let him know he was worth all of what he perceived as his baggage, wasn't baggage at all. His past life and the guidelines and limitations demanded by his birth were no different from restrictions couples the world over live under each day. The difference…...other couples do not live in a fishbowl where every good deed is forgotten, and every error is amplified a thousand times over...

"how did you get so lucky…...the question how did we both get so lucky. We owe Ginny. Now…... What is that make-up surprise for leaving me alone on Christmas?"

Fitz scrunched up his face as Olivia began to kiss him, biting on his ears drawing her tongue slowly down his neck.

"I don't think I will tell you right away I'll just accept all this special attention for a while."

That comment brought the kissing and biting to an immediate halt.

"Why did you stop?"

"The same reason you will not tell me what the surprise is."

"Ok, I'll tell you. We are going to Norway to see the Northern Lights for the new year. I can't spend this Christmas with you, but I can bring in the new year with you and I hope every new year in the future."

"Fitz, let's not make any promises …...I don't need any…. I love you and I believe you love me…. let's just live in the now let's now dwell on what if's or maybe's…. enjoy what we can…...no promises needed or necessary.".

"I love you…...Oh God I love you. The two held each other close and soon found themselves in another round of deeply emotionally lovemaking. This time it wasn't the shy first-time sex or the "it was so good let's do that again", this time it was sex from the soul where their bodies melded into one. The moans the sounds of their bodies slapping together said it all….this was raw " dammm ,double dammm " sex. The next sound they both heard was his phone ringing, a necessary call from his staff to check on his well-being.  
Fitz had a very quick conversation with the caller that compromised mainly of one-word answers from him. He told the caller they would call for breakfast about eight.

"It was my staff checking on my well-being."

Ok was all Olivia said as he wrapped his arms back around her.

"OK" that's it.

"The desire of every man in the world, dying with a smile on his face also called death by…."

"Don't say it just let me imagine my last breath ".

The next day was slightly embarrassing for Olivia. While she was very quiet and did not want to look the staff in the eye, Fitz was chirping like a bird and strutting like a peacock. She had been shut up in a bedroom with a man for over 24 hours and now she had to go about her day as if it were a normal thing. This was really something else she would have to adjust to. Maybe if things continued to develop between them she would learn to accept the lack of privacy but right now she was not at ease at all. She knew she would have to grow into this lack of personal privacy.

Fitz again felt her discomfort…..." Olivia they are not judging you, well maybe they are."

"Fitz no…please don't tell me what have I already done wrong."

"'Everything I have done the past two days…...the past six months have been done because of you …...and it all could be considered wrong by some …. everything has been wrong. It's been wrong in the official royal playbook, but I have been happy …happier than I can ever remember. Everything that we have done together I have always wanted to do…. I always wanted someone who would share the life I loved but also someone who I would be willing to share their lifestyle… that's you. We both have been patient with each other …we have grown from casually meeting each other to liking each other to really liking each other to loving each other. It only took me one look to know I wanted you in my life now I'm glad you have accepted having me in yours."

Fitz continued …... "They are judging you because they see the changes you have made in me and they are happy that you are making me happy, their judgement is not negative it's positive. Didn't you read the press, four months ago they said something, or someone had put a smile on my face and a pep in my step. "

The two had breakfast and decided to take as drive through the city until they reached a small park. They enjoyed a long walk through the park several times, holding hands and talking. As they walked sometimes they were quiet sometimes they talked but they never let go of each other and soon they found a small café for lunch. There sitting in the window they enjoyed this special time together, holding hands, feeding each other and making suggestive comments. Olivia took off her shoe and ran it over his lower leg as his comments became more suggestive. This went on for a while as others passed them without a second look...

All too soon it was time to return to the outside world but they both knew they would be back together in a couple of weeks. That fact is what caused them to break their ten-day rule about seeing each other knowing the next time they were together it would be as a couple. They could be together, Fitz would no longer have to join her group after dinner they could both spend an evening out together no longer hiding their love for each other...

Both returned to their lives…Olivia with her humanitarian commitments Fitz his official palace duties ... Olivia decided to stay in Canada because it was easier. Canada being part of the Commonwealth made it easy for him to travel there and both could be more easily protected without a lot of unnecessary complications...

Olivia had scheduled meeting for her charities making sure she did as much within her charities as she could during the holidays. Fitz had several official events he had to attend, one was an official trip to the Caribbean. They had only been apart for a week and she missed him dearly and as she talked to him she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"Fitz… you have an eight-hour flight home call me when you get in no-matter the time."

"I'll call as soon as my plane lands…. I miss you."

"I miss you too, but we will be together soon."

"not soon enough"

That comment from Fitz brought a sigh from Olivia.

"Fitz please…decide what kind of holiday decorations you would like. That will give you something else to think about..."

"If you say so…...no amount of Christmas trees or Christmas garland will make me stop missing you…. you and honey."

"Fitz is this about to become a mature conversation…... remember who you are and who I am. No phone is absolutely secure."

"why did you spoil a 5x conversation. I'll remember this the next time you are running your feet over my legs in public."

"It was not public…the table cloth hid what I was doing."

Fitz laughed at Olivia's comment

"Why are you laughing?"

"according to my guards the tablecloth did not hide everything."

"I don't care …. we are not going to have a mature conversation on a phone using international lines… ever."

"Ms. Pope you are such a spoilsport."

"Mr. Windsor, you are correct."

"That's Windsor -Mountbatten."

"Fitz…...goodnight. Call me when you get home."

Olivia had a full day and although she was due home early she made some changes to her schedule, so she made sure she would be at home when Fitz called. When the call came earlier than she expected she was happy she cut things short. She had completed everything she had scheduled but she did a pass on the extras she often included.

"Hi…you…did you guys get an extra tailwind, or did you leave on an earlier flight?"

"Hi…. Open your door."

"why am I opening my door…Fitz are you." Olivia was walking as she continued to talk. She opened the door and the man who had captured her heart was standing there with a smile that covered his face.

"what are you doing here …. you can't be here."

"I can be here, and I am here. You refused to have a mature conversation on the phone so I'm here in person to have that talk. No need to worry about hackers listening in on our call."

"aren't you breaking all kinds of protocol?"

Futz shrugged his shoulders as he walked through the door and took her into his arms.

"My heart doesn't know about protocol and my heart said it wanted to see you, and I wanted to see you so here I am... You sounded so sad last night I had to come."

"I sounded sad …. ok blame me I don't care I'm just glad you are here. How much time do we have?"

Fitz shook his head "unfortunately my heart says a week, but protocol says I should be back in London tomorrow night, …. I have an 6am flight out..."

Olivia pulled him further into the room and started to remove his coat. "I think we can find something interesting to do until then, don't you think."

"Are you hungry Fitz?"

"Hungry for you…... I brought a bottle of wine we can order something if you want to. "

"Nope sir…...you are enough."

Fitz called his team to let them know to call him at four am which should give him enough time to make the flight. With that done he finished removing the clothes Olivia has missed and began to remove hers. The last thing in the world that he was thinking about as he slowly stroked her and as they moaned when they both finished was protocol.

There was some fallout because of his trip but he assured everyone he would pay for the personal detour and the clamor died down as fast as it began.

They still talked every night and soon it was time for her to return to London but now Olivia would no longer have to hide from the world. She was whisked to his apartment and soon after they were shopping for a Christmas tree and decorating it. Everything that they were doing seemed so normal so average, but both knew they, together, had laid a sound foundation to make the hard look easy.

Just like before the time together flew by and too soon Olivia was back on a plane to Canada while Fitz went to Sandringham with his family. The nightly calls helped but did not lessen how much she missed him…...his voice told her … he missed her.

The two spent five days together in Norway before they again had to part, putting an ocean between them, each time they parted it seemed to hurt more than before. Harry knew it was time to have a serious talk with the family to start the necessary steps to be together as man and wife. He loved her…. It was time to introduce Olivia to the family with the final big introduction to his grandmother. Was he willing to give up everything to marry the woman he loved. He hoped that would not become an issue. His net worth thanks to his mother was a good sum. He wanted to remain a part of the family and he was willing to take on the official responsibilities but he also the woman that made him happy. He saw, first hand, two people living without love and he did not want that for himself...

His fears were soon gone. His dad was still apprehensive but accepted his wishes, he was an adult not a teenager finding his way. His brother introduced Olivia to his wife and children which denoted his acceptance. The last hurdle was his grandmother. He still doesn't know if his grandmother approved of Olivia, but her Corgis did. The same dogs that had spent his lifetime barking at him was all over Olivia. The dogs laid on her feet during the meeting and all he could think was aarhgh why did they so easily accept her…. they hate me and love her. His grandmother may have had her misgivings but that took a backseat after her dogs took the lead in welcoming her.

Everyone in his immediate family had welcomed Olivia now it was time to make her as much a part of his public life as he could. That and she had met hid family now he had to meet hers.

 _ **This story is so much like Olitz I decided to name them Merry (Meghan-Harry)**_

 _ **I love the story of Olitz and the parallel story of Merry.**_


	6. Chapter 6

The Prince meets his Princess

Chapter 6

All my stories are on hold.


End file.
